


DBH: Pornstars edition

by heavysetting



Series: DBH Pornstars AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adult film company, Aftercare, BDSM, Explicit Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Gavin has a cat, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Aftercare, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn, Pornstars, Sexual Tension, Whump, not between Gavin and Nines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysetting/pseuds/heavysetting
Summary: Gavin is the guy who takes on the shoots no one else wants to do. Nines is his new costar, and as per usual, they get on like a house on fire. Literal flames, with burning buildings.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DBH Pornstars AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071047
Comments: 61
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Horny problematic nonsense. What started as a one shot because I wanted Nines domming the fuck out of Gavin turned into a multi chapter fanfic because there’s no limit to the amount of angst I can put into a chapter. Also, honestly have no idea how real porn companies work but figured I’d have a go at writing it anyway.

When Gavin gets called into Fowler’s office after his latest shoot, he knows he’s not going to like what the man has to tell him. He’s been in the industry for years, and it’s rare for Fowler to get himself directly involved with his actors, especially right after a big shoot lasting almost seven hours. He feels scraped raw, his skin tender, and he’s not even had a chance to shower yet, the unpleasant slide of excess lube still tacky on the inside of his leg. He wraps his bathrobe tighter around himself, and walks into the office with trepidation.

He doesn’t bother knocking, and settles down into the couch nestled on the side, obnoxiously putting his feet up on the coffee table. He’s been in this room many a time, sat on this casting couch for countless directors, and been fucked both literally and figuratively in every sense of the word before. He’s too old and too jaded for niceties, and he takes perverse pleasure in messing up the order that Fowler desperately tries to cultivate.

“Get your feet off of my table, Reed.” Fowler snaps, without missing a beat.

“Fuck you too Fowler.” Gavin snipes back, but takes his feet off the desk nonetheless. “What is so important you had me coming here straight away?”

“We’ve had an urgent request come in for you.” Fowler’s tone is serious, expression considering as he stares at Gavin. A chill falls down Gavin’s back, and he tries desperately to keep his voice level, fingers clutching into his robe.

“I told you the last time, I’m not doing a Perkins shoot ever again.”

Fowler scowls, and then the harsh expression softens slightly, and then shakes his head. 

“You misunderstand me, this isn’t Perkins. We’ve had a request come in from Cyberlife studios.”

Gavin freezes. It takes him a few seconds to process, and it feels like there is ice in his veins. He tries to keep his voice calm, but his eyes flash as he eventually grinds out a response behind clenched teeth.

“And what did you say?”

“I said I would ask you first.” Fowler replies, gaze still considering.

“You should tell them to fuck off and stick their glorified dildos up someone else.” Gavin sneers, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. He can feel himself tightening up, his entire body tense and uncooperative, and he ruthlessly squashes down the feeling of nerves thrumming through him, making him feel sick to the stomach.

“Their first booking fell through last minute, and they need someone by next week. Apparently they’re familiar with your work and wanted to see if you would be free.”

“That’s fucking bullshit. Hank asked for me didn’t he.” 

To his credit, Fowler’s expression doesn’t even twitch, and that’s what confirms it for Gavin. He can feel the rage building, and Fowler sighs, recognising a full on Reed-tantrum when he sees one.

“You don’t have much choice. Not many studios want you anymore and you won’t work with Perkins. We’ve finally got a decent request coming for you and we can’t afford to say no.”

With his back against the wall, Gavin bares his teeth.

“I’d rather kill myself than let myself get fucked by a plastic prick again and I certainly don’t need that old bastard’s charity. Call me again when you finally manage to find me something worth my time.”

He storms out of the office, slamming the door on his way out.

When Reed finally manages to crawl home, he’s nursing a headache that’s threatening to turn into a full blown migraine and he’s barely able to see behind the pain. He’s hurting, body sore all over, and it takes him almost ten minutes to fumble the door open, keys scraping against the lock. Eventually he gives up and just kicks the door open, the shitty lock bursting open with very little resistance. He takes his painkillers with a swig of beer, feeds his cat, pausing only to kick his shoes off and shrug on some sweats, cramming a handful of dry instant noodles into his mouth.

His apartment is an absolute mess, he’s barely functioning and he can’t think of anything but the Cyberlife job. He knows he’s washed up, but he’d promised himself he’d never sink so low to take a job willingly with an  _ android _ . The plastic fuckers don’t feel pain, follow their programming to the letter; built to appeal to every sick fucker out there, and easily replaceable. Bend them over and they’ll say yes, fuck them all day and they won’t tire, put them into any position and they’ll suck and fuck anything that will make the camera reel look good.

They’re the reason why he’s finding it so hard to find jobs these days, and the reason why he’s taken on more and more extreme scenes that leave him wrung out and exhausted each day. It’s hard to compete with engineered perfection, and Gavin Reed is definitely  _ not  _ perfection.

Hank had worked for DPh films before he’d left them for Cyberlife, and Gavin has watched some of his new stuff out of morbid curiosity. He mainly works with a android twink called Connor, sweet and pretty and all the things Gavin isn’t, and their videos have taken the industry by storm, generating numbers that Gavin can’t hope to match. He’s a walking stereotype, jealous old pornstar with his career tailing off, and he realises that he can’t afford to keep turning down jobs, not when he can barely keep his flat warm and his cat fed.

He checks his emails whilst in bed, thumb scrolling on his phone, and sees a notification pop up just before he’s about to pass out. It’s from Fowler, and it’s curt and direct and to the point.

_ They’ll pay you 20 percent higher than your usual rate and add on commission if the video’s a success. They’d like you to meet their android first before the shoot, to test things out. _

_ I’ve said yes on your behalf for now, I’ve attached the details. Don’t fuck this up. _

Gavin doesn’t even have the energy to respond with a fuck you. 

Despite himself, he opens up the attachment. There is a classy logo, the steel grey letters of Cyberlife studios, and then an agenda with the time, studio location, the prep he needs to do before turning up. Gavin finds it fucking hilarious that they’ve sent him an agenda for a dicking, and his eyes flicker over the description:  _ clean shaven, no drinking or drugs before the shoot, prepare yourself with an enema kit. STD testing results must be clear.  _ There’s nothing in there that he’s unfamiliar with, and the script is badly written, a classic excuse of a preamble before he gets fucked up the ass on screen.

Reading the script, he can understand why he’s been chosen. Cyberlife caters towards a viewership composed of mainly android-fuckers and androids, and he’s supposed to be playing the part of an anti-android racist, changed from his bad ways by a good dicking from one. He fucking  _ hates  _ androids, so at least he doesn’t have to work too hard in making that part believable. He’s probably not the most attractive man they could have found, but he can definitely see where this is going, and why Hank may have asked for him.

He’s about to delete the email, but then his finger pauses as he takes in the amount they’re prepared to pay him. It’s a lot of money, which is usually bad news as it means he has to deal with piss and humiliating shit he’d rather not think about, but there’s nothing in the script that makes him think that is likely - especially with androids not being able to eat or drink.

The side profile of his proposed co-star also catches his eye. He recognises it as an RK model, identical to the Connor Hank left DBh for, but there’s something about his gaze, icy blue eyes set in an attractive face with a vicious jawline, cold and dispassionately staring back at the camera that seems a world away from the soft twink he’s seen in Hank’s videos. 

A chill passes down Gavin’s back, and his resolve falters.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Nines doesn’t bother looking up Gavin Reed before their screen test. The men he has to perform with are varied and many, and to be quite frank, he’s very used to his routine as a Cyberlife fucking machine. Although the RK series was never originally designed for this purpose, he’s settled into his life at the studio smoothly, aided by the success of his predecessor, Connor. Humans will never cease to intrigue him, and he finds it amusing that they’ll spend millions of dollars in R&D just to further the human ambition of a better orgasm. Ever since his deviancy, he’s even started to enjoy some aspects of his job, especially if it means being able to further study the species, along with their basest of human desires.

So it’s an unpleasant surprise when Gavin Reed turns up to their screen test reeking of stale alcohol, along with a five o’clock shadow and eyes dark and bruised with lack of sleep. The man would be attractive if not for his unkempt appearance and the sneer on his face, the look of contempt twisting his otherwise decent features. He reminds Nines of a rather unpleasant looking tom cat, bedraggled and dirty, and he wrinkles his nose in disgust.

Reed clearly feels the same way; scowling and folding his arms across his chest, unintentionally emphasising the swell of his pecs underneath his leather jacket, a scar running across the bridge of his nose. There’s a story behind that scar, but Nines doesn’t know if he can be bothered to be interested, not when the man is so obviously trying to overcompensate. Hank is also in the room, but he’s ignoring their little face off, working with the lighting guys to set up the equipment. The director had warned Nines about Gavin’s...temperament, but it seems like they’re already off to a bad start, with not even a single word exchanged.

They’re not expected to do anything on their screen test, but Nines already wants to wipe that smug expression off Reed’s face, just to watch him squirm a little. He doesn’t really care about the humans he gets to fuck on camera, but he has to admit he does enjoy putting them in their place when the need arises. He supposes it’s part of his interrogation programming, before the higher ups realised that releasing the newly deviant RK series into the public domain probably wasn’t the brightest decision. Instead, tethering them to the adult entertainment department of Cyberlife had seemed a  _ much  _ better idea, or if not, at least more profitable.

Interrupting his train of thought, Reed steps forward and flicks him a contemptuous stare, and unfortunately, opens his mouth. 

“So what, am I expected to fuck a Ken doll today? Do you even have a dick down there?”

Reed reaches down, attempting to swat him between his legs, but Nines catches his wrist mid air, twisting it behind his back in one smooth motion, bending him over the conveniently placed desk next to them. Nines distantly hears Hank snort, but he ignores it and crowds into the man, kicking his legs apart and stepping into the space behind him. Reed tries to buck up in rage, but Nines just pulls his arm up even higher, eliciting a grunt that he desperately cuts off, strangled somewhere in the back of his throat.

“Get the fuck off me you plastic prick.” He rages into the table, cheek pressed against the hard wood, Nine’s other hand fisted into his hair. Nines just leans over, and speaks directly into Reed’s ear, knowing how sensitive humans tend to be in that area. He could kill a man in four different ways in this position, and Nines files away that errant thought for analysis for another time.

“I don’t think you’re in any position at the moment to be giving me orders.” He says, tone deceptively light. He watches the goose pimples rise on Reed’s neck, satisfied he has achieved the desired effect.This man is going to be a difficult one, he can already tell, and he can’t resist adding another jab in there, just to reinforce the pecking order. “My my, for such a small man, you sure have a big temper.”

Reed snarls, renewing his bucking, and Nines takes perverse pleasure in pressing his forearm down into the small of his back, pressure unrelenting as steel. The man is cursing, spitting and snarling, and Nines has to pause to file away the colourful insults, some of which he has never heard before. 

“If it wasn’t already abundantly clear to you, we don’t have to like each other to fuck each other.” He says, tone bland with threat. “I can make your life very difficult for you, so I’d advise you to refer to me by my name with respect. Don’t you agree?”

Reed just nods, a strained whimper escaping from his lips, and Nines tightens his grip and pushes it, just because he can. 

“I didn’t hear an answer,  _ Gavin _ .”

“Fucking hell,  _ yes _ . Let go of me.” 

Nines releases him, watching as the man nurses his arm, rotating the joint as he massages his shoulder, blinking back moisture from under his dark lashes.

Suffice to say, their first meeting does not go well.

The next hour is excruciatingly awkward, as they have to shoot the promo pics before the actual filming. They don’t need to do much, but a lot of it is simulating intercourse, and Nines thinks he’d prefer just to fuck the man and get it over with. They would usually do the promos at the same time as the shoot, however Cyberlife wanted some screen tests first as an assurance of their investment. Fowler’s agency doesn’t have the best reputation, and Hank’s recommendation is only worth so much. The director had worked with Reed before, and had suggested him immediately after reading the script. Something about knowing exactly where to find an android hating brat who can make it convincing.

Hank makes Reed strip down to nothing, and Nines flickers a look to his soft cock, a fine dusting of dark hair on his forearms and chest, before arranging himself on the chair as instructed. For such an unpleasant personality, at least the man is in good shape, and Nines places his hands on either side of Gavin’s hips as he straddles him. He lets his thumbs settle into the jut of the man’s hip bones, and then the camera starts flashing.

From there, they move into a variety of different positions. Despite everything, Reed is a professional at least, and he moves along with Nines with limited fuss, following direction from Hank seamlessly from one position to the next. There’s positions where he’s bending the man over the desk, ones where Reed is on his knees, peering up at him from between his spread legs. There’s shot after shot after shot, and Nines is surprised to feel the stirring of arousal within him, especially when Gavin straddles him, staring resolutely to the side over his shoulder. The reluctance to face him is amusing, and hits some of the more deviant inclinations within his programming.

The man is sulking, and Nines suddenly smirks, ignoring Hank’s direction, to grab a fistful of Reed’s dark hair, yanking his head back to stare directly into his eyes. The arch of his neck exposes his Adam’s apple, the delicate skin of his throat, and Nines gives in and bites into the juncture of his neck, sucking slowly. There’s a click of the shutter, and Hank exhales, shooting Nines a look that he chooses to ignore.

“We’ve got the shot guys, we can start packing our shit up now.”

Gavin wrenches away from him, a little wild eyed, and immediately starts to pull his jeans on, buttoning up the waist with hands that fumble a little at the zipper. There’s just the slightest tremor there, and Nines only knows because he’s watching so closely. Reed leaves as soon as he pulls on his threadbare T-shirt, and the door slams behind him and his hasty retreat, leaving a silence that is louder in his absence.

There is a long pause, and Hank steps forward to look him in the eye.

“Nines, I need you to behave around Gavin.” Hank sounds a bit weary, and there’s something about his tone that sounds slightly concerned. “He’s...he’s had a tough few months recently and he really needs a break.”

“I am not aware I did anything out of the line.” Nines muses, LED spinning a slow circle of yellow. “Care to elaborate?”

“Nuh-uh, I’m not falling for it. I  _ live _ with Connor, I know how you guys operate. Just do me a favour and just try and be a bit nicer? I know he’s an asshole at best of times, but he needs a break. It’s why I asked for him in the first place.”

Nines can feel his interest piqued. He can’t help it, he’s an interrogation unit, and no matter what Cyberlife repurposes him for now, he can’t resist his original programming.

“I will do my best to be  _ nicer _ , but understand that I will not let him speak to me in such a derogatory manner again.”

“That’s all I ask Nines,” Hank says, slapping a hand on his shoulder that Nines assumes is supposed to be a comforting gesture. “Then again, he’s the only one I know stupid enough to try that again.” Hank mutters to himself, almost as an afterthought.

From what he’s learned of Gavin’s behaviours in just one day, Nines is inclined to agree.

tbc

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! Thank you for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> I’ve fleshed out the plot a little more and as a consequence I’ve updated the tags. Please heed the warnings as there will be mentions of sexual abuse, rape, and graphic descriptions of sexual content from here onwards. Poor Gavin.

_ There’s a hand on his throat, and Gavin doesn’t know if he can breathe. He’s got his wrists pinned behind him, and the grip on his throat is unrelenting, steel fingers cutting off his airway. He’s panicking, he can’t tap out, no one can fucking see his hands from this angle, and there’s a dick pounding into him, painful and unforgiving. He’s been trapped for what it seems like hours, and he can see an assistant in the distance looking bored and chewing gum, another fiddling with the camera settings. It’s not the first and the last time he’s been in this situation, but Gavin’s vision is darkening, and he can feel himself hyperventilating, or he would be if he could just fucking breathe. _

_ Gavin looks up, and his eyes are bulging, eyes wet and frantically trying to signal to his partner that he’s had enough, he needs to breathe, but there’s nothing behind that gaze, blank and bored and distant. The press of his cock within him is painful, there’s not enough lube and he can feel himself chafing, but it’s nothing compared to the pressure against his throat. _

_ As the edges of his vision start to blur, all he stares at the man above him, willing him to just to stop hurting him. But there’s nothing behind those eyes, and as he starts to pass out, all he can see is the steady circle of blue illuminating the room. _

_ * _

Gavin turns up to the Cyberlife shoot late. He knows it’s unprofessional, but he barely managed to sleep the previous night, plagued with nightmares and the thought of his shoot today. Not that he’d admit it to anyone, but he’s nervous - his last meeting with his android costar had been...unideal. He’s not fucking scared of the plastic prick, he’s  _ not _ , but Nines is built like a brick house, almost three hundred pounds of steel frame and plastic chassis, and Gavin is surprised that Cyberlife even called him back for the shoot given how badly their first meeting had turned out. He remembers being pinned across that desk, with absolutely no way to move, that low voice murmuring threats into his ear, and suddenly he’s not quite sure he’s in the right frame of mind to film a sex scene with that murderbot, no matter what money he’s being promised.

Distantly, he remembers reading that the RK series was initially supposed to be used in law enforcement, or even the military, and that interrogation and self defence is part of their programming. Gavin rolls his eyes at the thought.

_ Self defence? More like violence and sadistic torture. _

He grabs a coffee on the way to the studio, but doesn’t get a chance to eat anything as he’s already running late. It’s probably a good thing; he’s too fucking nervous to eat and thinks he’d be sick if he tried to.

The receptionist smiles at him as he enters, a pretty Traci model that makes him sign his name, and directs him to the right place with a point with a perfectly manicured finger. The studio is bright and gleaming, elegant decor with the steel motif of Cyberlife’s logo running throughout the building. It’s a far cry from the grubby (if not dirty) film companies that Gavin’s been involved with so far, and he mentally prepares himself and squares his shoulders as he walks in.

“You’re late.” A voice reprimands, and Gavin rolls his eyes. He should have fucking known.

“I know, dipshit.” He shoulders past the android, ignoring the perfectly coiffed hair, his handsome profile even more pronounced in the bright light of the film studio. The android looks even taller in the light, and Gavin tries to forget about the last time they met, giving him a wide berth. “So sue me, there was fucking traffic.”

“You don’t even own a car.” Nines responds, and before Gavin is able to ask him how the  _ fuck _ he knows that about him, Hank steps forward to interrupt them.

“Ladies, calm the fuck down.” He grouses, thrusting the script at both of them. “It’s too fucking early in the morning for you two to be bitching already. Nines, go get ready, Gavin - you’d better have rehearsed your lines.”

“We’re making porn here, not a fucking soap opera.” Gavin sneers back, but he thumbs through the script anyway, if you could call a piece of paper with at max five lines on it that.

He knows why he’s here, just a body to be fucked; no one is casting him for his acting skills. He can’t even fucking get it up most days, but there’s pills for that and editing to cover up the worst of it. The whole industry is fake as fuck, and Gavin barely bothers to rehearse his lines, not when it’s mainly an excuse to justify the drivel that viewers suck in, beating their meat and trying to feel less ashamed about it afterwards.

“Go get yourself prepped.” Hank sighs, waving a script at him, “Use extra lube - Nine’s penis attachment for this scene is bigger than usual.”

Gavin can feel himself flushing, he can feel it creeping up the back of his neck and...and he really shouldn’t be letting it get to him, not with what he’s done or filmed in the past. Instead, he pushes past them, making sure to body check the android on the way to the bathroom. Frustratingly, the android doesn’t even move an inch, and Nines just flashes him an unpleasant look.

“Are you sure you want to be antagonising me right now?” Nines asks, looking him once up and down, eyebrow raising.

“Let's just get this over with.” Gavin sneers.

“Oh we will.” Nine’s smile is menacing in its lightness, and Gavin retreats as fast as he can.

Thirty minutes later, Nines has Gavin bent over the back of his knee, working three fingers into his hole with unrelenting focus, lube spilling over the back of his knuckles. Gavin puts a little fight into it, squirming away from his touch partly for the cameras, partly for himself. Nine’s technique is nothing like the androids he’s experienced in the past, and it has him keening, rutting into Nine’s leg like a dog in heat, pathetic and desperate embarrassingly quickly.

He’s supposed to be playing the part of some android hating racist, having broken into an android’s apartment for shits and giggles. He’s halfway through trashing the apartment when the android finds him, promptly then restraining him and then slowly training him to become the perfect sex slave, curing him of his android hating sensibilities through the power of his dick. Hank probably finds the storyline fucking  _ hilarious _ , and Gavin is jerked - heh - back to the present rudely by his hair being yanked back, with Nines staring at him directly into his eyes.

“Am I boring you?” He murmurs.

Gavin doesn’t reply, and then decides to go off script. For some absolutely insane reason, he decides to ignore any remaining self preservation instinct he has left. He gathers his nerves, swallows, and then spits at Nines right into his face. There is a terrifying second where there is complete silence, and Nine’s eyebrow twitches violently, LED flashing red, before then flickering back to a serene blue again.

“Oh Gavin,” Nines says, bringing a thumb to stroke at his cheekbone, almost tenderly, “You don’t know how much you are going to regret that.”

And from there on, Gavin is absolutely fucked. Nines goes completely off script, and Gavin has to hold on for the ride. He knows he’ll get no help from the camera crew, not when he’s totally instigated this, and he can hear Hank sigh from behind the camera in exasperation. He knows this time it’s his own damned fault, but Nines stuffs him full with vibrators, plugging him up with an anal plug and edges him until he cries. 

He then makes him blow him, and when Gavin grits his teeth he wrenches his jaw open in a vice like grip, tying a ring gag behind his head which keeps his mouth wedged open, tongue out and drooling as Nines forces his cock down his throat inch by unforgiving inch. When he’s just about nearly had enough, throat constricting and gasping, he’s pulled off, the rasp of his dick sliding out obscenely, and he is only given a few seconds to breathe before he’s flipped over.

Nines grabs Gavin’s hands and ties them together with a length of rope, wrenching his arms into place behind his back, lashing his wrists together. He’s struggling weakly, jerking his hands away but he’s no match for the android’s strength, is pushed face first down into the bed, legs spread and hips angled up for easy access.

Distantly, he knows he can tap out, make the signal so Hank can pull him out of there, but there’s a small part buried within him that’s actually enjoying this, his cock leaking and harder than it has been in months, and Nines has a way about him, an all encompassing, all consuming manner which makes Gavin forget about the cameras, the background noise. He’s  _ nothing _ like what he expected, and the android hits all his buttons unintentionally, completely different to the blank uncaring robo dildos he’s experienced in the past.

“Okay let’s stop there for a second.” Hank’s voice cuts through the fog, and instantly someone is helping to untie his wrists, massaging them slightly to help the blood flow. Gavin rolls off the bed and stumbles away from Nines, missing the  _ pissed _ look on the android’s features, trying to physically put himself back together. Someone places a robe around his shoulders, and he grasps it tightly, trying to stop the slight tremor to his hands, his body. “You okay Gavin?” Hank asks, a soft murmur to his voice that Gavin hopes to god that no one can hear, and humiliated, Gavin nods jerkily. He’s breathing harshly, thunder in his ears, willing his erection to go down.

“Why did you stop us?” He rasps, voice hoarse.

“It’s been almost two hours,” Hank says, motioning for a staff hand to bring a glass of water, and Gavin gulps it down greedily, only just realising how parched he is, squashing the bottle and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he is finished. “I know you’re used to longer scenes, but we’ve got rules we have to work with here at Cyberlife.”

“Health and safety?” Gavin snorts, almost deliriously.

“Exactly.”

“As far as I’m concerned, the quicker this is done the quicker I can get out of here.”

Hank just shakes his head, but they leave him alone for ten minutes to get his wits about him, and then all too soon he’s tied up again, head into the pillows with Nines positioned behind him. Gavin feels the android’s hands on his ass, a large palm grabbing a good feel, thumb dangerously close to his rim.

“Look at you,” Nines says, “You’re absolutely dripping down there. Just made to be bred by android cock.” He punctuates his words by pushing a finger into his hole, curling upwards to brush up unforgivingly against his prostate.

Gavin tries to ignore the instant flash of heat he feels, and then lets out a breathy moan as Nines  _ finally  _ pushes into him, his cock stretching his rim out, the delicious drag of his girth within him. He’s glad he took Hank’s advice, Nines is  _ massive _ , and eventually he bottoms out, the sharp points of Nine’s pelvis pressed flush against him, and then he feels Nine’s hands spread on the small of his back, keeping him there.

“Ready?” Nines asks, and Gavin just nods jerkily, hiding his head into the pillow.

And then he starts thrusting, setting a punishing pace that is brutal, hips slapping into Gavin’s ass with each thrust. Gavin hasn’t been fucked so thoroughly in such a long time, and for once he’s not in pain, he’s not uncomfortable, he’s being treated well and he has a director that seems more concerned about his well being than the money shot he’s being paid to do. It makes him feel comfortable, cared for, and for the first time in a very long time he lets himself go, allowing himself to moan like he wants to, bringing his hips up to meet Nine’s thrusts with abandon.

He finds himself flipped over again, but he doesn’t have time to panic about his hands being trapped behind his back, because Nines is suddenly in his face, the wide expanse of his shoulders and face all too close, intense blue eyes staring at him. Androids don’t sweat, but Nines looks  _ feral _ , hair sticking up in different directions, and suddenly Nines is  _ kissing _ him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth like he’s claiming him, in tandem with the thrusts in his ass, devouring him completely.

Nines wraps a hand around Gavin’s length and embarrassingly, Gavin comes immediately with a harsh shout that has Nines shuddering into him shortly afterwards, collapsing on top of him and come spilling everywhere and dripping messily. When Nines pulls out, there is a mortifying gush of liquid that drips from his hole, and Gavin doesn’t even register the camera placed between his legs, wincing as someone pulls his cheeks apart to show off the quivering mess.

“Okay we’re done here. Good job guys.” Hank coughs, a faint flush to his cheeks. “Go get yourself cleaned up, we’ll let you know next week if we need you to come back for more edits.”

Nines pulls away from him immediately and Gavin tries not to shiver, suddenly cold for some reason. The android disappears without a word, shrugging on a robe on his way out. He barely even looks at Gavin, his blue eyes cold and dismissive, and Gavin feels a stab of hurt that surprises himself.

“Try not to take it too personally.” Hank says, handing him a towel. “He’s like this with everyone.”

“I don’t give a shit.” Gavin bites back, instantly flushing.

“Sure you don’t.” Is Hank’s dry reply, and Gavin just flashes him a finger, hobbling back to his dressing room, come still dripping down his leg.

  
  
  
  
  


tbc


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later, and even Nines has to admit the video is a success. He’s been trying to forget about Gavin Reed, the man with the bad attitude that smells like an ashtray, but for some unknown reason, their porn video tops the charts of Cyberlife’s recent releases and then some. Nines hasn’t watched the video himself but he’s seen the reaction to it, had a few other directors comment on it, and he’s aware of the general consensus. Apparently Gavin and him have  _ chemistry  _ or whatever the hell that is supposed to mean, and the rumour is that Cyberlife want to commission a series.

The porn industry in Detroit is relatively small, a close knit circle, and it is hard to escape the buzz, the running commentary and questions on how they had made it so realistic. Their video has been nominated for an  _ award _ , and Nines finds it difficult to understand the appeal. Sure, he’d probably had a little too much fun putting the man in his place, but that was nothing that Gavin Reed didn’t deserve. He had  _ spat _ at him, and Nines had only responded in kind, making sure to impart a lesson that would not be so easily forgotten again.

Then again, if Nines is honest with himself, there is a reason why he had left the man immediately after the scene, wrenching away from him as if burned. For the first time in a long time Nines had lost control, and something about Gavin had set him on edge. Nines had acted on  _ instinct, _ and he had overridden his executables without a second thought, kissing Gavin because he  _ wanted  _ to. It hasn’t happened before, and Nines figures he should start believing in  _ chemistry _ because it’s definitely not due to Gavin’s personality.

They end up talking about it at dinner, with Hank and Connor at Luca’s, their favourite Italian joint in downtown Detroit. The restaurant caters to androids and humans alike, and Nines sips his thirium based drink to avoid having to respond to Connor’s inquisitive questions.

“Can we please talk about something else?” He asks, eventually growing tired of the topic. “It’s been months, and it seems like no one wants to move on from this goddamn video.”

“Oh dear, Nines is getting annoyed.” Connor laughs, but his tone is kind. ‘We’re just excited for you, it’s not often we get any accolades in our line of work.”

“Yeah,” Hank nods, leaning back on his chair. “Gavin’s a piece of work and you’re not much better, but the two of you have managed to get yourself recognised somehow. Congrats.”

“Thanks.” Nine’s droll tone is not lost on them, and he tries not to react as he sees Connor hide a smile behind his hand. Personally he’s not sure why sticking his parts into a mouthy human with an unpleasant demeanour deserves an accolade at all, but each to their own he guesses. Humans do tend to have peculiar tastes.

“You used to work with Gavin before you left DPh films right?” Connor asks Hank, switching tack as he sees Nine’s face. His predecessor had always been quick on the uptake, and Nines recognises the interrogation programming at work, the winsome smile on Connor’s face designed to put people at ease, leading them to reveal information unwittingly. Hank really should know better by now, but he’s had a few drinks...and Connor is definitely taking advantage of that fact.

“Yes I did.” Hank’s expression turns solemn. “Gavin’s...got a reputation in the industry for being the one you go to when everyone else says no. He’s got a masochistic streak a mile wide and we cast him for a shoot after his agent sent us his stills.”

Hank trails off and his brows furrow.

“He can be a piece of shit sometimes, but I liked him enough to keep casting him. He looks good on camera, and the kid does what he’s told, despite the attitude.”

Nines feels like there’s a lot that Hank isn’t telling him, and the look in Connor’s eyes tells him that his predecessor feels the same way. He’s not sure why he’s so interested in the foul mouthed man, but ever since their scene together, Nines has had trouble forgetting him. He can’t forget the way Gavin had reacted to his touch, his breathy little moans, the way he had  _ opened _ up once Nines had managed to get his hands in the right places. The look of vulnerability had struck something within him, and Nines wants to figure it out, wants to know  _ more _ . Not that he’d admit it though, and especially not to Connor.

Their conversation  _ finally  _ moves onto a different topic, and they spend the rest of the night talking about Sumo’s reaction to his new vet, blissfully domestic and unrelated to Gavin Reed.

After Nines drops off Hank and Connor at their house, he arrives home nearly after midnight. His apartment is empty, barely furnished, the air cold as ice; but he doesn’t see the need to keep it furnished or heated, not when he is barely there most of the time. His usual routine at night consists of changing into a pair of soft sweats and brushing his teeth before settling down for stasis for the night. However, there’s something nagging at him, and he blames the thirium laced drinks at dinner that makes him sit down in his study, pulling up his laptop.

He types in Gavin’s name into the search bar, and presses enter.

There are a multitude of results that come up, and randomly he clicks into a link, bracing himself. The video starts playing, and Nines instantly recognises Gavin’s profile in the background. He looks a little younger, slightly thinner and face youthful, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his tank as he’s cornered by two men in a garage. The film is low budget, amateurish, and it isn’t long before Gavin is bent over the back of the truck, pounded into relentlessly as he moans loudly, fake and grating.

Nines clicks on another link. This time Gavin is trapped in a cage so small he has to crouch, a collar wrapped tightly around his neck. There’s a group of men around him, laughing, and after they’ve fucked him through the bars of the cage and had their fill, they start to relieve themselves on him, making sure to yank his mouth open and -

Nines clicks on another link. The video is more recent, and it’s a glory hole situation, Gavin is cuffed down into the floor with weights swinging from his nipples, his balls, weighing him down as he tries desperately to service the leaking cock from the hole in the wall, groaning as the vibrator within him is switched to a more intense setting. Someone adds another weight to his balls, cruelly yanking, and Gavin’s cries turn into a squeal as he curls into the floor in pain, breaths coming sharp and fast and - 

Nines clicks on another link. This one is even  _ worse _ , there must be  _ twenty  _ men surrounding Gavin, and...and this isn’t porn this is just  _ punishment _ , and Nines shuts the lid of his laptop.

Their industry isn’t conventional, but Nines has always been led to believe things are consensual. Gavin may be a masochist as Hank says, but he’s been trained by AI to recognise facial expressions, minute tells and giveaways, and Cyberlife’s interrogation algorithm is  _ designed _ to identify signs of distress, especially since it signals that someone is on the verge of breaking. 

Cyberlife may not be an angel when it comes to some of the more intense scenes filmed out there, but Nines knows that they come up with stringent background checks, make sure that everything is ready and that their actors can tap out anytime it gets too much. They’re selling a fantasy, make believe, and from what Nines has seen tonight…he’s not too sure Gavin has ever really been given a choice. He’s not even sure how Gavin is even still doing this, or why he even wants to. He’s starting to piece together the fragments of the man, and Nines can feel his deviancy at work, pushing at the boundaries of his programming and professionalism, driving his curiosity.

Shoving the laptop away, Nines thinks about their scene together instead, remembers the way that Gavin had arched into his touch, so sensitive despite everything. He hasn’t watched the video of them; no need to when he has a perfect rendition of a POV video recorded on his internal hard drive. Gavin makes a delicious sight, all trussed up and ass presented, the curl of dark hair at his nape a striking detail against his flushed skin. Nines slips a hand into his sweats, cupping himself. He replays the look of desperation on Gavin’s face, the flush to his cheeks and the way he had strained against his bindings, muscles bunched and tensed. 

He replays more of the recording, and remembers how he had totally lost control near the end, where he had given into impulse and kissed Gavin. It wasn’t in the script (then again none of it had been, since he’d gone totally snapped once Gavin had spat at him) but he remembers the man’s muffled groan into his mouth all too clearly, tongues slick against each other.

Nines comes with only a few strokes, gasping softly as he spills into his hand. Slowly, he gathers his breath, and a feeling of shame starts to creep across the back of his neck, realising what he has just done. 

Rest is slow to come, if at all.

*

The awards ceremony is unnecessary, and a little garish. He’s been forced to go by Cyberlife, and he hates being there, surrounded by sycophants and pornstars dressed in glitz and glamour, as if they weren’t there for the celebration of being either fucked by another person or fucked by the industry. He’s largely ignored Gavin by his side all evening, trying to maintain a facade of professionalism when all he remembers is jerking off to him a couple of weeks ago.

Gavin scrubs up well, wearing a smart shirt and dark slacks, forgoing the stuffy jacket that Cyberlife has stuffed Nines into. There’s gel in the man’s hair, the light scent of cologne, and judging by the uncomfortable look on his face, Gavin feels the same way as Nines about the whole thing. Hank and Connor are also invited due to another nomination, and the four of them are sat on the same table but any attempts to converse remain firmly on their half of the table. Gavin gives short monosyllabic answers to Connor’s well meaning attempts at conversation, and Nines, well Nines is being immature, maintaining a stonewall of silence. 

Connor eventually gives up with a roll of his eyes, and turns to speak to Hank, the two of them laughing together as they talk. It’s sweet, but at the same time slightly sickening, and Nines hopes he’s never that starry eyed over  _ anyone _ . 

He’s grateful he only has to last until the awards are given out, and then he can leave as per his agreement with Cyberlife. There’s drinks flowing, music playing, and the nominations are projected onto the stage to a smattering applause as actors step up to collect their awards. The whole thing is completely pointless, and Nines isn’t a desperate starlet that needs the recognition in the industry to launch his career. He fucks men for a living because that’s what Cyberlife have contracted him to do; he doesn’t need the money or the fame. 

He’s barely paying attention, but they’re halfway through the nominations for the best human on android scene when Gavin’s clearly had enough and mutters, “I need a fucking cigarette, don’t wait up.” Gavin shoulders past the crowds, and Nines watches his back disappear through the fire exit. 

In the end, Cyberlife comes runner up, and Nines politely applauses the Markus model that steps up to the stage along with his human costar. Although the RK models are exclusively leased to Cyberlife, there are a number of deviant androids who have entered the porn industry by choice; mostly those who were bought by humans to serve in the adult entertainment industry before the revolution. There’s Markuses, Tracis, Chloes, Simons, and Nines shakes his head, wondering what he would have chosen for a career had he not been activated after the revolution.

“I’m going to go find Gavin.” He says, standing up sharply. He’s not sure he can sit here for another minute, and finding Gavin provides a good enough excuse to run away, or at least enough of an excuse that won’t have Connor telling on him.

He takes his time though, taking the long way and meandering through the crowds, but he eventually finds Gavin in the smoking area in the alleyway outside the fire exit. To his surprise he’s talking to a man, voices low, and Nines zeroes in on the figure. He’s in the middle of searching his facial recognition software for a name to the face, when he slowly starts to pay more attention to Gavin’s body language. He’s backed up against the wall, shoulders hunched and body tense, and Nines starts to realise that something is  _ very _ wrong.

The man steps even closer to Gavin, crowding him against the wall, and Nines doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like the way that Gavin is curling in on himself, gaze averted, almost like a cowed dog with his tail between his legs. He’s used to seeing Gavin with a bit more bite to him, antagonistic and proud, and Nines feels the prickle of intense dislike for this stranger instantly. He clenches his fist.

“Do we have a problem here?” Nines inquires coolly, watching with satisfaction as the man jerks back in surprise. The man quickly regains his footing, and a smile spreads across his face, oily and slick. Nines may not recognise him, but he has a feeling that this man most certainly recognises him.

“No problem, just catching up with an old friend here.”

“Funny,” Nines replies. “Gavin’s never mentioned you before.”

There’s a sharp look of dislike, so quick that Nines barely registers it, and then the man pulls Gavin closer to him, a hand wrapped around his waist and the oily smile is back, a smug smile curling at his lips.

“Well, it’s hard to hear someone when he’s always on his knees isn’t it?”

Nines doesn’t lose his temper, not at all, but he doesn’t hesitate to make his decision. Gavin may be a shithead, but he doesn’t like the nervous cowed expression on his face, and Nines takes the option that is the most attractive, mostly because it includes violence.

He grabs the man’s shirt and lifts him up with one hand. 

It’s immensely satisfying to act on his impulses for once, and he’s not even sure where this sudden protective streak is coming from. He doesn’t even  _ care _ that much about Gavin - but he’s distantly aware of Reed grabbing his sleeve, frantically pulling at his arm.

“Stop it, he’s not worth it.” He hisses, and just to be petty, Nines tightens his grip, making sure to leave bruises as he chokes the man out, feet kicking feebly at the lack of air. He knows exactly when a man will pass out due to lack of oxygen, and Nines pushes it a little, adds a few more seconds before releasing his grip, dropping the man into a crumpled heap onto the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. Gavin stares at him, hair tousled and wide eyed, and he glances at the man on the floor, visibly taken aback. Nines prefers surprise to the beaten-dog look to him than before, and shrugs.

“I’ll have you fucking arrested for that you...you robot  _ psycho _ .” The man rages, clutching at his throat, and Nines just throws him a dispassionate glance.

“I was three seconds away from crushing your vocal chords just then.” He steps even closer, leaning down menacingly. “Don’t tempt me further.”

The man shuts up, face blanching, and scrambles onto his feet, backing off slowly. Nines just ignores him, placing a hand on the small of Gavin’s back, gently guiding him away. He feels the man trembling, and it lights Nines up with curiosity, and slight concern.

“Thanks.” Gavin mutters quietly, when they are finally out of earshot.

“You’re welcome.” Nines answers, brows furrowing, and Gavin watches him, eventually sighing and lighting up another cigarette, the warm glow of the butt lighting up his cupped hands. He puffs on the cigarette, sucking the smoke down deeply, and Nines stands there with him, watching him and processing, his LED circling a vivid red, the light reflecting out into the night sky. Gavin just looks at him, and then sighs again.

“You get just one question. That’s it.”

Nines wants to ask more than just one question, but settles on the most obvious one to start with.

“Who was that man?” He asks, and there’s a long pause before Gavin decides to answer him, exhaling a long breath of cigarette smoke into the night sky.

“His name is Richard Perkins. He used to be my agent.” Alarm bells start to ring in Nine’s head, almost immediately. In the end, he settles on frivolity, trying to defuse the situation.

“I take it you two don’t get along.”

“Nope.” 

And that’s all he gets out of Gavin for the rest of the evening, no matter how hard he tries.

  
  
  
  
  


tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: erm…this chapter is really graphic. But then again this is also the sex scene that birthed this fic. Also just as a warning, Gavin considers using his safe word in this chapter, but doesn’t. Sorry for the delay!

Gavin’s encounter with Perkins shakes him more than he would like to admit. He’s managed to stay out of his way for nearly half a year now, but he  _ knew _ he’d be at the awards ceremony. Most agents got an invite, and Gavin had seen him almost immediately, sitting on a few tables opposite the stage, the familiar smirk resting on his lips. There was no way the man would leave him alone for long, but a small part of him had hoped he’d forgotten about him, or at least lost interest. It was rather naive of him, but a man could hope.

If not for Fowler forcing him to go to the event using the threat of no future work, he probably would have tried to skip it entirely. Other than Cyberlife, he hasn’t had a recurring gig in ages, doesn’t get many jobs other than the ones that leave him bruised and shaking. He really can’t afford to piss off Fowler more than he has already.

So instead, he had been a good little porn starlet, sat through  _ hours _ of drivel, flatly ignoring the old man and robo twink, thankful the terminator had the good manners to do the same. And in the end, despite his best efforts to avoid Perkins, he deserved it for being careless - going for a cigarette had been a mistake, going  _ alone _ had just been foolhardy. 

But then he had watched Nines choke that piece of shit out, and Gavin hasn’t been so simultaneously terrified and aroused at the same time, unable to take his eyes away from the sight of him closing his hand around Perkin’s throat, eyes flat and unforgiving against the blue backdrop of his LED. The android is fucking  _ terrifying _ , and for once he’s glad he’s not the subject of his ire. He still remembers the way Nines had bent him over the desk, the ease at which he had immobilised him into a stress position. The way he had fucked into him with a firm grip on the back of his neck; and suddenly he has to stop that train of thought before he pops a boner, having already been through this. Multiple times.

They’re supposed to film a scene soon, part two of the Cyberlife series, and Gavin’s not sure if he’s looking forward to it or not. Hank has warned him about what they want him to do in this one, and on one hand it’s completely up his street in terms of kinks, but then also on the other hand the more aligned scenes are to his kinks, the easier it is for guys to get ideas and take  _ advantage _ .

So far, Nines has been nothing but professional, if not a little cold. Their mutual dislike is clear, but Gavin feels like he owes the android one, especially after Perkins.

He takes a quick shower, scrubbing quickly and throws on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He checks the time, and blanches.

Fuck. He’s late.

*

“You’re late.” Nines says, instantly as he walks through the door.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He retorts, running a hand through his still damp hair to push it back out of the way. It leaves him feeling slightly bedraggled, a sweaty mess in front of the perfectly coiffed android, and he tries to gather his breathing together, self conscious about the way he’s huffing and puffing from the run from the subway station. Eventually, he notices the android still glaring at him, and shrugs in a half hearted apology. “Sorry, my cat was sick.” He fibs, and smirks a little when Nine’s eyebrow twitches.

Gavin strips quickly, and Hank pulls him to the side, gesturing to the contraption they’ve set up in the middle of the room. It’s a raised shelf suspended on four metal poles on each corner, stretching up and screwed into the ceiling for support. The shelf itself is raised to hip height, and it looks menacing and industrial looking, absent of any softness or comfort.

“We’re going to start filming soon, but remember if you need a rest or want out, just stick your little finger out on both hands and we’ll get you out of here.”

“Sure.” Gavin eyes the platform dubiously, but follows Hank’s direction and sits onto the raised plank of wood. The wood is hard against his ass, sticks against both cheeks, and Gavin squirms a little, knowing this shoot is going to be a difficult one. He’s into restraints, he’s into powerplay, but it’s too similar a setup to some of Perkin’s shoots, and it makes him nervous. There’s a few minutes of Tina fussing over his makeup, dabbing powder on his face, and then Hank makes the signal and the cameras start rolling.

*

Nines approaches him slowly, expression unreadable. He’s dressed in a tight black T-shirt which stretches across his shoulders appealingly, and a pair of grey sweats that seem oddly casual in the circumstances. His feet are bare, and the soles of his feet pad quietly towards him, step by step. The back of his neck prickles, and Gavin suddenly feels like prey all of a sudden. He’s sat awkwardly on the sex platform, bare ass naked and feels more vulnerable than he should. He always finds the start of filming incredibly awkward, not knowing how to proceed - he much prefers it when he’s just thrown around and manhandled into bed, at least he can just go with the flow rather than actually having to be present and participating.

As he stands before him Nines stares at Gavin for a moment, sitting quietly on the platform, reaching to cup his cheek with a cold hand. He strokes the edge of his cheekbone with a thumb, and then slowly drags it downwards, pressing the digit between his lips, thrusting back and forth slowly. Gavin sucks obediently, trying to act like an obedient little bed slave, and it sends a little shiver down his spine, knowing that this is the beginning of a  _ very _ long scene.

“Look at you,” Nines murmurs, “Only a week in and you’re already acting like the perfect slut.”

They’re on the second instalment of their series; the last video had left Gavin in Nine’s sex dungeon, reformed from an android racist to robo fucker. This video is the continuation of that premise, and it’s heavily implied that there has been a significant time gap in between. There’s not much plot to it, and Gavin’s eyes glint as he bites, not too gently.

Nines pulls his hand away with a hiss, and his eyes narrow.

“Maybe I spoke too soon.” His voice is flat, and Gavin shivers. “Lie down please.”

“I’m sorry?” He tries.

“It’s too late Gavin, lie down.”

He does as he’s told, his back and head supported by the shelf, and Nines grabs him by the hips, pulling him so his ass is resting on the edge of the table. His grip is firm but oddly gentle and Gavin just goes with it, knowing it’ll be easier that way. He’s used to ad libbing, but today’s script needs them to communicate, especially when there are props involved. Nines pushes his knees up to his chest, lashing his ankles to the poles on either side of the contraption, frog spread and exposing his cock and balls. Nines takes his sweet time in preparing the bindings, lacing up one leg after another, and then walks around to the other side, pulling his arms up above his head and then tying his wrists to the metal poles on the other side. He’s trussed up like a turkey, ropes with absolutely no give, and Gavin cranes his neck forward, trying to see what Nines has in store for him.

“Head down.” Nines emphasises his order by pushing his head flat against the wood, and then straps a ring gag into his mouth, a different one from last time. It’s larger for a start, a hollow tube lined with rubber that stops just before the back of his throat, threatening to tickle his gag reflex but not just quite there. It basically turns his mouth into a flesh light, and Gavin’s dick twitches at the thought. Nines barely gives his dick a glance and thrusts a finger into his hole, punching a sharp breath out of him. 

“I much prefer this hole to your other one.” He states, tone dismissive. “Requires much less training for a start.” He accompanies his words with another finger, and Gavin arches backwards, trying to stifle a moan at the stretch.  _ God _ he’s so fucking easy, but Nines has a way about him that instantly caters to his kinks, hitting all the right buttons even with the phony porn dialogue. He thinks it’s the casual disregard, the way that Nines could step on him and not even bat an eyelash. He doesn’t need a shrink to tell him he’s completely fucked up when it comes to his sexual preferences, and his preferences seem to lean towards  _ mean _ .

Nines leaves him for a second, and Gavin can hear the sound of him rummaging around for a while, eventually returning with a selection of sex toys and in particular a long black dildo, the width of the android’s wrist and the length of his forearm. It looks fucking  _ terrifying _ , and Gavin clenches, knowing he’s going to need some time to recover from this one. He had been warned to stretch himself, but preparing for the scene and actually coming face to face with it is an  _ entirely _ different matter. 

And maybe he’s always fantasised about something like this, an inner desire of being immobilised and then being moulded into shape, trained to take anything and everything someone has to give him. He’s just never let himself explore it further, buried it deep inside when Perkins has just about ruined everything else for him. He’s lost count of the number of times that man has pushed him past his limits, ignored his safe words that he’s been too afraid to reveal even a sliver of what he truly gets off on in case it gets used against him again.

Nines starts small, bringing out another dildo first, ribbed and bright pink. He’s never understood the fondness for bright pink sex toys, but he figures it’s more humiliating that way, emasculating. It’s still substantial in size, but Gavin breathes a sigh of relief as Nines pushes the dildo in. He takes it in easily, and Nines pushes each ridge in without giving him time to adjust. There’s a camera focused in between his legs, and Gavin figures he’ll moan a little, just to make it a little more convincing. Nines shoots him an unimpressed look and switches it on. Of  _ course _ it fucking vibrates as well.

Then Nines fucking starts playing with it, pulling it out ridge by ridge and pushing it back in again, the sound of it squelching lewdly. The room is silent save for his gasps and the sound of the sex toy pushing into his ass, and Gavin starts to flush in humiliation and embarrassment. Sure he’s done some disgusting shit in his time, but usually his partners have been loud, spewing filth and running their mouths off, often groups of men chatting shit whilst passing him around. Never just silence, never this unrelenting focus. It’s actually humiliating, and Gavin knows what’s coming next, looking away to try and hide the flush that’s on his face.

“Look at that greedy hole,” Nines says, twisting the vibrator in again. “Hardly even been a few minutes, and you’re already nice and loose for the next one.”

Somehow, the crappy dialogue is absolutely sinful coming from the android’s lips, and Gavin registers the second dildo pushing up against his hole, this one thinner but smooth in texture. It nudges up against the bright pink monstrosity, slides in eventually, and easier than he thinks it would. His hole is going to be absolutely ruined after this, but the amount Cyberlife is paying him for this more than negates the recovery period. He can probably finally fix the shitty lock on his apartment for a start, and maybe actually buy a car with the money.

For the next hour, it’s just Nines playing with his hole, using a variety of different dildos, in different combinations with different paces. The camera zooms in and out, and Nines makes sure to neglect his dick, not even brushing up against it once whilst he positions each sex toy between his legs. They’re using this part for extra footage, and Gavin is grateful for the copious amount of lube that is used, feeling slightly sore by the end of it. He squirms and fidgets for the cameras, but eventually ends up just lying there and taking it, head fuzzy and dick straining upright. 

Eventually after what feels like  _ ages,  _ Nines just leaves him there, stepping back to watch him with three vibrators stuck inside his ass, buzzing away against his prostate. Gavin whimpers. 

“Beg me and I’ll take them out.”

Gavin barely hears him, chest arching up, trying to seek some sort of contact, and Nines just switches up the intensity of the vibrator again, watching him thrash against his bonds. He doesn’t want them taken out, he just wants Nines to  _ touch  _ him, and in any case, he can’t fucking beg, he’s got a fucking fleshlight stuck in his mouth, and he moans against it, loudly and trying to convey his desperation, his obedience.

The android’s smile is all teeth.

“Since you asked so nicely.” 

Nines places one hand on his thigh, lightly stroking, and then uses the other hand to pull the dildos out one by one. Gavin anchors onto the feeling of his hand on his thigh (any touch is better than nothing) and when the last dildo slips out, he can feel how loose he is, trying to clench down on nothing. Cruelly, without giving him a moment’s rest, Nines thrusts his fingers up, scissoring and exploring, making sure to add more lube as he goes. It startles another broken groan out Gavin, and he considers safe wording for a tiny second. He’s completely overwhelmed, and he can feel himself slipping out of control, but from the way Hank is just letting them run with it, he  _ knows _ the footage is good.

Before he manages to gather his wits about himself, Nines is bringing up the black dildo, and Gavin only realises it as he feels it breaching him, the tip of the plastic toy nudging against his entrance. Despite how loose he is, it takes a second for the head to slip in, and then afterwards Nines is feeding him inch after inch, the toy stretching his hole and sliding in. It almost feels impossible as it just seems to keep  _ going,  _ and it’s pushing deeper than anything has gone before, right up into his stomach before  _ finally  _ it bottoms out.

Gavin can’t help it, he chokes out a moan, a  _ real _ one, and Nines brings a hand up to massage his stomach, pressing down on the slight bulge there. He’s absolutely wrecked, and he can feel the sweat dripping down his back, his hair dark and matted as he thrashes against the wood, jerking futilely. His pupils are blown, his dick is harder than it has been in his entire life, and something inside his mind  _ snaps _ . All of a sudden it doesn’t matter that there’s a camera crew all around him, or the fact that he’s tied to a fucking sex table, all that matters is Nines, and the way that he’s touching him, and the fact that he’ll  _ keep  _ touching him.

Nines keeps him there for a good few minutes, belly stuffed full, and then finally relents, showing some mercy as he pulls the dildo out. It slides out of him slowly, Nines taking care not to pull too fast, and eventually it falls to the floor with a thud, the rubber toy glistening. Gavin is breathing hard, hole fluttering as he tries to adjust, and allows himself a few moments before craning his neck upwards to stare at Nines, eyes pleading. He puts all his effort into it, trying to convey what he wants short of  _ begging. _

Instantly, Nines is tearing the drawstring of his sweats, pulling out his dick out with clumsy hands to press against his stretched out entrance. Gavin can feel himself gaping, and yelps in surprise when Nines easily fits both fingers alongside his dick, pulling apart his hole to slide himself home.

“I’m sure you can tighten up a little more for me,” Nines croons, tone absolutely filthy, but there’s a slight urgency to his tone that betrays his impatience to just get to it. He’s rushing his lines, but Gavin doesn’t care either, completely overwhelmed. “Or do I need to take that fleshlight out of your mouth and put it in here, make it better for myself?”

Gavin shakes his head frantically, tears beading at the corner of his eyes. He can be good, so  _ good _ , and clenches as hard as he can, and is rewarded for his efforts when Nines undoes the gag and lets it drop to the floor, a trail of saliva following it.

“Good boy, just a few more minutes and I’ll let you come, hm?”

He smooths a hand over his flank, as if calming a spooked horse, and Gavin bucks into it, needing, craving the attention. Nines fucks into him with precise strokes, maintaining a rhythm and Gavin’s too wrecked to care about anything else. He can feel himself around Nines, hole sloppy and too stretched to be of any use, and Nines  _ finally  _ brings his hand to his aching dick, wrapping his fingers along his shaft and a thumb across his slit, slick and wet and tight.

It doesn’t take long when he comes with a shout, spurting messily all over himself, and Nines coaxes it out of him, hand massaging him through it and using his ejaculate to ease the way. Gavin’s breaths ease out, body relaxing, when suddenly he realises that Nines isn’t stopping, hand continuing to pump up and down to the point he flinches, dick soft and sensitive from his orgasm. He knows what the robot is doing, what he is going to force him to do.

“Hng, I-I’m not sure I can.” Gavin begs, eyes wet and looking up. He’s trying to ask for leniency, signalling as hard as he can with his eyes that this is too much, but Nines leans over, dick still in Gavin’s ass, and presses a chaste peck to his lips. The robot’s lips are gentle, soothing.

“I’m sure you can, Gavin. You get tighter when you come, and I’m not there yet. Surely you want to be better for me hm?”

Gavin lets his head drop with a groan, and just obeys. He’s a fucking mess, he’s just too fucking  _ easy _ , too keen for even a glimmer of Nine’s affection and prepares himself for the onslaught. It’s make believe, Nines doesn’t care about him, but Gavin is desperate for his attention, his approval meaning more right now in time than anything else in the world. This time it feels like his nerves are on fire, his dick twitching with the intensity of it all. It’s way too much, too soon, but he grits his teeth and bears it, and slowly Nines takes him past it, to the point where he’s getting hard again.

“There you go Gavin, that’s a good boy.”

A pleased thrill runs down Gavin’s spine at the praise, and his breathing settles, wincing and squirming through the worst of it. He’s not quite sure whether to buck up into Nine’s hand to escape the punishing thrusts into his ass, or pull away from the hand that has a vice like grip against his dick, and it plays with his emotions, head a blur with too much choice, too much to deal with. It’s too overwhelming, and eventually he lets go, sinking down into the space within him that makes sense, a state of submission where he only has to focus on Nine’s voice, only has to do what Nines tells him to.

He should hate the android. He should be screaming at him, but Nines is just  _ too _ good, too overwhelming and he can feel himself coming undone at the seams. They’re supposed to be acting, this is make-believe, pretend, but it doesn’t somehow feel like it is.

His orgasm hits him like a punch, not even aware of how close he had been and as his vision blacks out as he comes, Nines right there with him, hand milking out every last drop.

*

He takes a few moments to himself after filming, his head a complete mess. His vision is slightly blurry, and all he can hear is white noise, breath coming short and fast as he tries to gather himself together. Distantly, he can feel Hank untying him quickly by using a pen knife to slice through the ropes, large hands helping to massage the feeling back into his thighs. He winces as he lowers his legs, and he has to lean on Hank for support as his legs are too unsteady to hold his own weight. 

They struggle for a bit, moving at a snail’s pace, and then Nines appears out of nowhere, wrapping him up in a soft robe and lifting him into a bridal carry, depositing him onto the couch next to the door. He hands him a glass of water and disappears immediately, but Gavin much prefers it to the casual disregard after last time - at least he’d bothered to help him this time. He’s finding it a little difficult to recover from this one, and Gavin just rests there for a few minutes, trying not to freak out and break down. 

Hank sits down next to him, the couch sagging with the added weight and assesses him.

“You did good kid.” He murmurs. “I know this one was tough on you, but we got some amazing footage.”

Gavin’s smile is faint, hands trembling, and he clutches them tightly and wills himself to get it together. He’s coming down, he realises, and it’s been so  _ long _ he’s forgotten the feeling, and he had closed his eyes just for a moment to try to gather the parts of himself together. He  _ cannot _ break down here, the last time this had happened Perkins had...and he starts shaking uncontrollably, curling up into the couch and pressing his face into the cushions as if he could hide there forever.

When he wakes up, he can hear the murmuring of voices behind him, and he cracks an eye open to see Hank and Nines talking, brows furrowed as they whisper. They startle as they see him awake, and Nines approaches him, after a few moments of careful deliberation. The android’s already showered, damp tendrils sticking to the side of his face, hair slicked back and a set expression on his face. Gavin thinks he’s getting better at reading his expressions now, and the blank stare seems to be less intimidation, more determination on Nine’s side. 

“Did you two need something?” He croaks, voice hoarse with the remnants of sleep. He’s feeling a little better, and doesn’t miss the way the Hank gently nudges Nines forward.

“Yes, I was wondering if we could meet tomorrow, maybe at a coffee shop.” Nines sounds uncharacteristically nervous, sentences clipped. “I think we need to talk.”

Gavin does not want to get coffee. He doesn’t want to talk. He wants to go to bed and sleep for days. But a part of him is curious, and a little part of him is still strapped to that shelf, craving Nine’s attention and approval and his head is too fucking mixed up right now to deal with this. He just wants to go home, soak in a hot bathtub and then curl up with his cat until he passes out, preferably for a week.

But he’s self aware enough to know that right now, he’s not recovered enough quite yet, and he’s not sure he’s capable of declining, not ready to deal with Nine’s disapproval, not just yet.

“Okay.” He says instead. 

  
  
  
  


tbc

  
  
  
  



End file.
